1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electro optical device such as, for example, a liquid crystal device and the like, and an electronic apparatus such as, for example, a liquid crystal projector and the like equipped with the same.
2. Related Art
In such a type of electro optical device, for example, a pair of substrates are bonded together by a sealing material in a seal area through a predetermined space and an electro optical material such as liquid crystal or the like is enclosed between the substrates. Pixel electrodes, scanning lines for selectively driving the pixel electrodes, data lines, and TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) as pixel switching elements are formed in a display area on an element substrate among the pair of the substrates through an interlayer insulating film as a laminated structure and constructed to allow active matrix driving. Further, in a peripheral area (including the seal area) around the display area on the element substrate, video signal lines for supplying video signals and the like are formed as a laminated structure.
In addition, in order to reduce a possibility of occurrence of disturbance in the alignment state of the electro optical material, a planarization process such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) or the like is subjected to concavities and convexities generated on a surface of the element substrate caused by the above described laminated structure.
On the other hand, in such a type of electro optical device, a driving system in which a video signal which should be supplied to N data lines is input by time division and a plurality of data lines among N is selected by time division to supply the video signal (that is, hybrid system or demultiplexer system) may be employed (for example, see JP-A-2005-43417).
However, in with the above described electro optical device, the number of wirings laminated in the seal area is small as compared with the number of wirings and the like laminated in the display area, so that there is a technical problem in that the surface of the element substrate is difficult to be evenly planarized even when the planarization process is subjected to the concavities and convexities generated on the surface of the element substrate. Moreover, in the electro optical device in which the above described hybrid system is employed, one video signal line corresponds for every N data lines, so that the difference of the numbers of the wirings in the display area and the seal area increases. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the even planarization of the surface of the element substrate becomes increasingly difficult. In addition, the video signal line is generally wired only in a region along one side of the element substrate in the seal area, which generates a biased distribution of the concavities and convexities in the seal area. Accordingly, there is also a technical problem in that it becomes difficult to keep the element substrate and the counter substrate at a predetermined distance with the sealing material.